the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: S20
Scream S20 is a direct sequel to the original Scream movie. It retcons every sequel (Screams 2-4), therefore, all the events, deaths, killers, and twists of Scream 2, 3, and 4 do NOT exist. Plot and Settings Twenty years after the events of the original Woodsboro murders, Ghostface killer Billy Loomis, who survived being shot and has been in prison, escapes to finish off Sidney, Dewey, Gale, and Randy, whom all have children now. Billy will target their children and their friends to hurt them. Characters Billy is GF.gif|BILLY LOOMIS/GHOSTFACE (37): Billy Loomis is the Ghostface and Killer of the story. He was the main killer in the original Scream movie. He survived being shot by his girlfriend Sidney and has been in prison for twenty years. He escapes one night and plans on taking his revenge against the Woodsboro survivors by targeting them and their families and friends. Sidney(S4).png|SIDNEY PRESCOTT-BISHOP (37): Sidney is the lead final girl. After surviving the events of the first movie, she has been married to Negan Bishop, who she has a daughter with. She is very protective of her daughter and is happy to see her NOT dating a psychopath like Billy. She is afraid everyday of Billy escaping to exact revenge on her. Dewey02.png|DEWEY RILEY (45): Dewey is now the Sheriff of Woodsboro and husband of Gale, whom he has a son with. He has kept a close eye on Billy's time in prison. But when Billy escaps from prison, he must protect his wife, son, Sidney, and the rest of their family and friends from Billy, who has returned to finish off where he started. Ef266621c1ba9e8dd1a5a1f0227b434c.jpg|GALE WEATHERS-RILEY (50): Gale is a former reporter, author, and the wife of Dewey, whom she has as son with. After the events of the first movie, she wrote a book about the events, but quit her job to marry Dewey, who is now Sheriff of Woodsboro. Jamie_Kennedy_Ubisoft_Just_Dance_3_Launch_PGX7ppZvQAMl.jpg|RANDY MEEKS (37): Randy returns as a survivor. Due to this story retconning all of the sequels, including Scream 2, where Randy was killed, this Randy is alive and still living in Woodsboro. Randy ended up marrying a woman, whom he has a daughter with, but has since been divorced and raising their daughter alone. He owns the only video store left in Woodsboro with the new age of Netflix and online streaming taking over the movie business. Hannah Baker.jpeg|MAUREEN BISHOP (16): Maureen is the secondary final girl and the daughter of Sidney and Negan. She is dating Scott Riley, the son of Dewey and Gale, who is devoted to her. Maureen wants to live a normal life but is limited due to her mother's fears of Billy escaping to kill her. She becomes a final girl along with her mother. Scott Reed.jpg|SCOTT RILEY (16): Scott is the son of Dewey and Gale and the boyfriend of Maureen Bishop. He is unlike his parents, whom are either a dork (Dewey) or a stuck up fame seeker (Gale). He is a decent and kind athlete. He is very devoted to Maureen and is protective of her when news of Billy's escape is out. He may become the hero that his father should have been in the original movie. Iris Lilly.png|KELLY MEEKS (16): Kelly is Randy's daughter and serves as the teen's traiditional movie geek, following in her father's infamous footsteps. She is a female version of her father and has a crush on Ken Butler, a beloved athlete at Woodsboro high. Ross Butler.png|KEN BUTLER (16): Ken is good friends with Scott and is a star athlete at Woosboro High. Despite being the most popular guy in school, beloved by many girls, Ken has a crush on the nerdy Kelly Meeks, who shares these feelings with him. Chlöe Rice.png|BELLA TAYLOR (16): Bella is the traditional blonde best friend (Tatum/Kirby/Brooke). She is dating a much nicer and non-rapey Bryce Walker. She is very sweet and cool like Kirby. She will become a target of Billy Loomis for her friendship to Sidney's daughter. Bryce Walker.png|BRYCE WALKER (16): Bryce is the traditional jock boyfriend of the blonde best friend. Bryce is nothing like his 13 Reasons Why character. He is not a bully nor is he a rapist. He is very friendly and kind to everyone, which you may enjoy his character for. He will become a target of Billy Loomis for his friendship with Sidney's daughter. 15-laurie_metcalf.jpg|DEBBIE SALT-LOOMIS (60): Debbie is introduced in this story as a completely different character from her Scream 2 character, which has been retcon. Debbie is a sweet, loving, and caring person who lives with shame and guilt over the events of the first movie. She is broken by her son's murder spree. And when he escapes from prison, she'll do anything to stop him from hurting innocent people, even if it means standing up to him herself. JDMASJW.jpg|NEGAN BISHOP (40): Negan is Sidney's husband, whom he has a daughter with. He use to belong to a biker gang called "The Saviors", whom were actually good guys unlike in TWD. Negan is tough, devoted to his wife and daughter, and very protective of them. He vows to destroy Billy upon learning that he escaped from prison. liev-schreiber-ttiff.jpg|COTTON WEARY (47): Cotton has been exonerated from being accused of murder since the events of the first movie. He milked his fame into politics and has become the Mayor of Woodsboro. As a result, he a difficult work relationship with Sheriff Riley. Billy is not happy with how he's used his story to get elected into office. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Two British meet Billy Loomis in prison to interview him. But their presence causes a stir when one of them presents Billy with something from his murders. Meanwhile, Sidney and her husband are visiting someone from her past. Chapter 2 TEASER: We are introduced to Maureen Bishop (Sidney's daughter), Scott Riley (Dewey and Gale's son), Kelly Meeks (Randy's daughter) and their friends. Randy is running a video store, Dewey is now Sheriff, and Gale is suffering from Writer's Block. Chapter 3 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 4 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *In the original Scream movie, Billy Loomis was killed by Sidney Prescott from being shot in the head. This story explains that Billy actually survived this and has been liviing in prison for the last twenty years. *This story retcons Scream 2, 3, and 4, which explains why Randy Meeks and Cotton Weary, both whom were killed in Scream 2 and 3, are still alive and present in this story. *Because this story retcons Scream 3, Roman does not exist and was never the mastermind. Billy was the true mastermind of the murders. This also means there is no mysterious backstory on Maureen Prescott. *Despite this story retconning Scream 2, I am bringing Debbie Salt-Loomis into the story. However, she is NOT a killer in this story. In this version, Debbie is a broken woman living with shame and guilt over her son's actions, which she blames herself for abandoning her son. *There will be an emotional scene between Billy and Debbie, where the mother tries to talk sense into her killer son. *Because this story retcons Scream 2, which had Randy killed off, Randy survives to have a daughter who is just like him. The picture used for Kelly Meeks is that of Martha Meeks, Randy's sister in Scream 3. With both sequels retcon, Martha doesn't exist. *Because this story retcons Scream 3, Cotton lives to become Mayor of Woodsboro after milking his fame for being wrongfully accused of murder. Unlike Scream 2, there was no mending between Sidney and Cotton. There is clear anomosity between them in this story, despite the two never interacting in this story. *Neither Hank Loomis or Neil Prescott appear in this story. This is to focus on the tragic story on Debbie, caused by her husband's infidelity and her son's murder spree. It's also to make it more sad for Sidney that her daughter Maureen has no living grandparents. *At least one survivor will be killed off with the possibility of more. There are five survivors present in this story; Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Randy, and Cotton. Cotton is considered a survivor due to him being exonerated from being put to death by the events of the first movie. Victims Killer